Vehicular brake actuating devices have been known for many years. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 3,744,588 to Nave discloses a vehicular brake actuating device that actuates an existing braking system on a vehicle. The Nave device includes a contact bar disposed slightly ahead of a standard vehicle front bumper. Upon contacting an object, the bar is displaced and closes contacts of an electrical switch, which applies electric current from a battery to a solenoid. The solenoid has a core connected to an operating arm attached to a brake pedal of the vehicle braking system; and, when current is applied to the solenoid, the pedal is actuated.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,945,672 to Wong discloses an impact braking device including an extendable portion of a front bumper of a vehicle having an existing braking system. Upon contacting an object, a resulting displacement of the extendable portion releases a resiliently biased actuator that applies force through a cable to the braking system.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,591,019 to Fisher discloses a detector responsive fluid auxiliary braking system including a detector disposed at the rear of a vehicle. Upon contacting an object, the detector is displaced and actuates an air control valve. Compressed air controlled by the valve actuates the braking system.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,269,783 to Kriz discloses an overhead clearance detector for vehicles and includes a pair of vertically mounted antennae of unequal length. The antennae are aligned in the direction of vehicle forward motion with the tallest antenna disposed ahead of the shortest. When the tallest antenna is displaced by contact with an overhead obstruction, it actuates a switch that controls a warning system. If the shortest antenna is subsequently also displaced, it actuates another switch that controls an electric solenoid. The solenoid controls a valve that releases fluid under pressure to front and rear vehicle brakes
U. S. Pat. No. 3,752,250 to Speer discloses a motor vehicle automatic impact braking system including projections extending beyond front and rear vehicle bumpers. Each projection has an associated expansible chamber that is compressed when the projection is impacted, thus pressurizing fluid within a line connected between each expansible chamber and a balancing chamber. The balancing chamber has a fluid output to auxiliary hydraulic cylinders disposed at each wheel brake.
U. S. Pat. No 3,718,356 to Gabella discloses a bumper and brake actuator assembly including a piston-cylinder apparatus that is mounted to a vehicle such that its axis of displacement is at right angles to that of a displaceable bumper. Impact energy is communicated from the bumper to opposite ends of the piston-cylinder apparatus by rotatable spheres displaceable within a pair of curved tubes. Impact forces displacing the bumper force fluid from the piston-cylinder apparatus to actuate vehicle brakes.
While each of these automatic brake actuating systems functions with a certain degree of efficiency, none discloses the advantages of the improved system of the present invention as is hereinafter more fully described.